


True Colors

by lovely_lou



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, also tw for knives, and blood, and cuts, and wealthy and rich, go girls, like the Great Gatsby? but 2k16?, like very aristocratic, low-key young love, more like girl powed, nice clothes, not really tho, power, this is modern day btw, v duchey romeo, well this isn't super romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lou/pseuds/lovely_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something i wrote for school last year and that I was pretty proud of. It has an original Sonnet in it :) also this is modern day so... and there is a tw for knives, blood and minor cuts. hope you enjoy! this is by far one of the pieces I've had the most fun writing. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

It’s not like Romeo is expecting anything like this to happen. It isn’t normal for Benvolio and Mercutio to come up with a plan that actually works. 

Romeo walks down the driveway, asking himself repeatedly why he thought that crashing the Capulet party is a good idea. He weaves in and out of the expensive cars that line the pavement; Porsche after Porsche are all parked next to each other, with the occasional Tesla mixed in.

To his right there are several valets that are chatting animatedly, but stop immediately when they realize that another guest is arriving. One of the younger valets eyes Romeo suspiciously as he nears the front door of the grand Capulet house.

Although Romeo lives in a large manor of his own, it is nothing like the castle of a building that looms in front of him. Story upon story of mansion is standing proud and tall at the end of the driveway. Many of the building’s many windows are illuminated by interior lights. Elaborate and intricate designs coat the exterior of the manor.

From where he stands, Romeo can hear the happy voices of hundreds of people and the clink of wine glasses and silverware. Even as he looks on, a few giggling girls burst out of the front door and stumble down the driveway, calling for someone to get their car. Light from the front door spills onto the driveway.

Romeo is startled out of his stupor by Mercutio, who claps him on the shoulder. Benvolio trots up next to them seconds later.

“This is the stuff that dreams are made of! I think I counted at least twelve Teslas, and Benvolio, here, thinks he saw a Ferrari, but I didn’t see anything. We--what am I saying, your parties never have this type of turnout. You always have a lot of people,” Mercutio says brashly, shooting a glance at Romeo, making sure he has picked up the compliment, “but I don't think you’ve ever had this many luxury cars cars in your driveway.” 

Benvolio completely ignores Mercutio, grabs Romeo’s forearm, and drags him closer to the house. It’s almost like he can sense that Romeo is having second thoughts about this entire scheme.

“C’mon. Let’s go. Romeo, you’re overthinking this. It’ll be good for you to set your sights on someone other than Rosaline.” Romeo turns toward Benvolio, completely and completely ignores Mercutio, who is still jabbering on about how magnificent the Capulet house is and how Romeo should really be thinking of trying to outdo the Capulet and their latest party.

“But Benvolio,” Romeo whines, “I don't want to set my sights on anyone but Rosaline.” Benvolio sighs, as though he and Romeo had talked about this before. He gives Romeo a disgusted look.

“C’mon. It won't hurt to at least try to find someone who will actually like you back. Not to mention... the sooner you enter that house, the sooner I will let you leave this party. Now let’s go.” Benvolio takes one of Romeo’s arms, while Mercutio grabs the other, and together they frog-march Romeo into the Capulet house. 

At the front door, Benvolio and Mercutio let go of Romeo. All three of them take masks out of their breast pockets; after all, it wouldn’t be a proper masquerade party without a mask. 

While Benvolio makes sure that Romeo’s mask is securely on his face, Mercutio brushes invisible dust off of Romeo’s suit. Finally, once both of Romeo’s friends deem him suitable, they push him the past a group of chattering aristocrats standing in the entrance hall, and into the manor. 

And Romeo--Romeo is awestruck.

He's been to his fair amount of fancy banquets, but those don't even compare to the elegance of the Capulet house at this moment. There are about a hundred circular tables pushed to the edges of the hall, all lit by gently flickering candles. The white satin tablecloths and the delicate flame make the room look soft and dreamlike. Romeo dares not to breathe for fear of waking himself up. 

Everyone glimmers. Maybe it's the effect of the candles, or maybe Romeo has stars in his eyes, but the people around him are beautiful. Their skin is luminescent, their eyes glow under the flicker of the flame, their faces are cast in eerie shadow and soft light. The jewelry and masks gleam in the luster of the candles. Romeo's eyes are fixed on the things around him and his mind is preoccupied with the wonder of it all.

Wine and champagne are poured into sparking glasses by a waiter with a pretty smile. Romeo sips the liquid velvet and closes his eyes in contentment, unsure if he could be any less satisfied with his life right now. With the luxurious scent of the food drafting through the hall, the soft piano music adding to the dreamlike aura of the atmosphere, and the world's finest wine slipping down his throat, Romeo can honestly say he's happy.

Romeo puts on his best smile and most relaxed face; he can’t let anyone know that he really shouldn’t be there. He looks around and sees Mr. and Mrs. Capulet playing perfect host and hostess. He watches them as they easily glide around the room greeting friends and business partners. Mrs. Capulet is wearing a black gown; it is absolutely stunning with sheer sleeves that go to her wrists, and black lace applique trailing in tendrils down the length of each sleeve. The skirt is full, swishing around her black shoes. The same lace that is on her sleeves falls from her skirt. There are gems that are placed strategically within her dress. Romeo knows that the Capulets spared no expense while planning for this lavish event. However, Mrs. Capulet looks purely ornamental next to Mr. Capulet, who somehow seems to outshine her with a quiet dark sense of power and control. The quartet that's huddled in a corner suddenly picks up their instruments and announces that the “Dancing will commence.”

Almost immediately, there are people swarming across the hall, abandoning their glasses of wine and champagne. Romeo stumbles backwards as people scramble to find partners and effectively squish Romeo. He straightens himself out at the back of the hall and lets the many beautiful couples take over the dance floor.

It's been nearly three hours since the gala started, and Romeo is pleasantly full and his mind is foggy with the wine. He’s dances with many gorgeous young ladies, admiring their lovely assets, but none that have had anything on Rosaline. Mercutio and Benvolio check in with him multiple times throughout the night. They ask if he has met anyone he likes her  personality... not just her body or face. Romeo’s face is flushed and his lips are stained red. He smiles too frequently and probably laughs too much. 

Romeo’s just starting to think of leaving, telling Mercutio that he’s met someone really quite special and that he has plans to meet her tomorrow. He’s leaving the entrance hall when he sees her. 

She’s walking down a staircase into the hall; in any other circumstance it would have been rather grand gesture, almost something out of a fairy tale, but the focus of the room is on Mr. Capulet, who has just spilled wine down his front, and is heartly guffawing with one of his friends. Romeo turns back to the young lady who is still making her descent to the ground floor. It must have been rather hard, too. A floor-length dress sheaths her figure, a thin belt encircles her waist. The dress has a black bodice and then expands into multitudes of colors just past her hips. All of them are the muted colors of a sunrise, and Romeo is quite positive the no fabric could be that beautiful. 

Romeo is shocked that no one else has noticed this babe. The gala is beautiful, yes, but fate delivered Romeo a girl with artistic legs, lovely hair, and a smile as luminescent as the flicker of the candlelight. It’s like Aphrodite has taken the liberty to step off of Mount Olympus. It is like an angel that has accidentally found her way down from heaven. Romeo snaps out of it. The girl, who had been there a moment before, is nowhere to be seen. There is no sign of her anywhere. However, he does see what must be the girl’s au pair. She is large and seems to radiate maternal airs. Unfortunately, her vast frame is blocking what must have been the girl he had just seen. He tries to glance around her and search for a head of chocolate colored hair, but is only able to see ample amounts of au pair. Not to mention the fact there are people everywhere; there are dresses, women, and waiters everywhere. Romeo rushes around the edge of the crowd, standing on his toes every few moments, trying to get a better view of the girl he had just seen. After searching for awhile, he finally spots her standing near the tables with her au pair. He watches her for a moment, observing the flow of the crowd.

Group after group of people surrounds her, wanting to shake her hand, to ask her questions, to compliment her. It's understandable and nothing that Romeo couldn't predict. She is the newest fascination, and everyone wants to leave tonight saying they had the privilege to exchange words with her.  

Of course, Romeo is clever and he knows how to play his hand of cards well. It would be too presumptuous of him to approach her out of the blue at an event like this. Not only would it look suspicious, but it definitely isn't Romeo's style. No, he prefers to be a little more subtle. Romeo studies the flow of conversation and plans his next move. He has to be patient.

So Romeo chats with more of the acquaintances Benvolio introduced him to earlier. It's simple, bland conversation and both sides of the party can perceive the superficiality of the exchange, but they are fascinated by Romeo and Romeo is polite enough to feed their interest.

After a while, all of the chatter starts to get to Romeo bored. He begins shifting his feet and he can’t keep his eyes on the people he is conversing with. Romeo is feeling uninhibited. Finally, Romeo sees an opening.

She is sitting at a table, looking quite tired and quite alone, for the first time in three hours. He gives her another conspicuous glance, except this time, he's met with a pair of green eyes staring back at him. It's like a connection, an understanding, an invitation between the two of them. Romeo steps away from the girl who he is talking to and begins walking towards her and she knows he's coming--she's smiling softly. Romeo distantly realizes that this is the first time he's the reason behind her lovely smile.

Across the hall, Tybalt, the girl’s cousin, stands watching the pair of them talk. He knows about Romeo; he knows about Romeo’s reputation. Tybalt’s been watching Romeo carefully for the past few hours and just began to relax, for he thought he saw Romeo leaving, but then Romeo appears in the hall. 

Tybalt seem Romeo talking to his completely innocent cousin, Juliet. It is perfectly clear to an outsider what Romeo’s intentions are. Tybalt’s not having any of it. He’s not letting anything happen to Juliet on his watch. 

Finally, Tybalt takes his eyes off of Romeo, and makes his way around the tables which line the inside of the hall. After a few minutes of searching, he spots Capulet chatting animatedly with a few of his employees. Although Tybalt should probably care about his manners, he doesn’t and interrupts the conversation. 

“A word, uncle?” Capulet shoots his friends apologetic looks and sips his drink before giving his full attention to Tybalt. 

“What is it?” 

Tybalt recognizes that Capulet has had too much to drink and could probably care less about what he has to say, but he gives his speech anyways. “I saw Romeo, you must have heard about him, talking to Juliet.” Capulet gives him a very exasperated look.

“And? So what Tybalt. That certainly can’t be all you have to say. You proceed to interrupt a conversation I was having, and feed me this crap?” Tybalt is used to his uncles impatient disposition, so he continues. 

“Well you know what he did to that Rosaline girl. Everyone does. People say the he’s the reason that she took the vow of chastity. Why else would she do it? Anyways, I am trying to say that he needs to be thrown out. I don’t want him dis honoring this families name with his actions.” Tybalt is expecting his uncle to be impressed with his actions; after all he is looking after his cousin. However, Capulet is not giving him any admiration; if anything he is looking angrily at his nephew.

“Tybalt. Romeo's intentions are purely light hearted. I can assure you. After all, I was just like him when I was his age. I’m sure that he will do no harm. He is only here to have a good time.” Tybalt opens his mouth to retaliate but Capulet beats him to it. “I will not throw this young man out of my party just for having a little fun. And I don't want you to do so for me. I am demanding that you suck it up and deal with his presence. That is my final word.” Capulet downs the rest of his drink and leaves an astounded Tybalt standing there. Although Tybalt has a great feeling of unease, he lets his uncle have his way.

Romeo stops in front of the table that Juliet is sitting at, and sticks a hand in his pocket. He takes a long sip of the velvety liquid, and fixes Juliet with a look from above the rim of the glass. A few tense moments pass as they hold each other's gazes.

She is the first one to speak.

'"Hello." She extends his hand towards Romeo. Her eyes are fixed on Romeo' own. "I don't think we've met before. Juliet, by the way. Juliet Capulet."

Juliet's voice sounds like it is rolled in honey and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Romeo realizes he's never heard her speaking voice, and he's glad he has now. Romeo takes Juliet's outstretched hand and it's warm and much smaller than Romeo's own.

'"It's a pleasure, Juliet. I'm Romeo Montague. "

"Ah. Lovely to finally meet you," Juliet smiles, leaning forward. Romeo doesn't miss her slight change in tone upon hearing her name. "I've heard nothing but good things about you. But again, it's my firm belief to learn about people through actual contact with them rather than articles printed by sleazy magazines. It's too easy to be mislead."

Romeo gives her a gracious nod and slides into the chair across from her. And again, maybe it's the wine, but Juliet's eyes burn a gentle green underneath the candlelight, and it makes Romeo's mind feel foggy.

"So," Juliet leans back and gives a small laugh. "Isn't this ironic? The whole world thinks we're mortal enemies, but here we're sitting as acquaintances." Romeo honestly doesn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Juliet to be so level headed and practical. He was expecting more of a bimbo type. Romeo has no idea of what to say to her, yet he has to impress her. He sets his glass down, stands up, and offers a hand to Juliet.

“May I have this dance?” Juliet sighs, looking as if she expects more of him, but nevertheless takes his hand, letting him lead her onto the still packed dance floor. Colorful couples dance around them, but the pair easily find their place. It’s nice and comfortable dancing with Romeo, but something seems off to Juliet. Maybe it’s because Romeo’s hand is just a little to low on her waist, or the feeling that he has her trapped against his chest; there is slight fear coiling in the bottom of her stomach. After one waltz is over, Juliet decides that the situation had gotten creepy enough, and tries to escape Romeo’s embrace, but he holds her firmly to him. 

“Where do you think you are going?” It’s an innocent enough question, but Romeo asks it as more of a demand, like he is somehow dictating the entire situation.

“I was just going to sit down again,” Juliet looks back up to Romeo, who she is noticing is quite taller than her, and definitely stronger. “I’ve had a long night. I’m a little bit tired.” Romeo smiles, but it’s mocking, and nothing like the sweet grin he had given her moments before.

“I don't think one more dance would kill you, now would it. One more, and then you can leave.” Juliet knows that there isn't really a good way out of their situation. She could leave him now with some considerable force and cause a scene, or she could dance with him and get it over with.

“Sure. You’re right. One more dance won’t do me much harm.” Juliet decides that if Romeo wants to play games, then he can play games. 

The pair dance in relative silence for a couple of minutes, and if Juliet tries to pretend that Romeo isn't staring fixedly at her, it’s actually quite pleasant;  until Romeo decides to break the peace.

“Kissing you is something I wish to do

This is a chance that I surely won’t miss.

This is a moment I have lived up to

For kissing you would bring me such a bliss.” 

Romeo stares down at Juliet, and she is shocked to see that he thinks this a perfectly acceptable thing to ask, especially since they have know each other for ten minutes.

“How about you get to know me instead?

You aren't everyone I’ve met at this ball

and there are certainly things left unsaid

kissing me isn’t the end-all be-all.” 

Although it is clear that Juliet is having none it, Romeo really would like to kiss her, and in his haste he accidentally makes a huge mistake.

“You know, babe, my lips will not kiss themselves.” 

Juliet is now thoroughly disgusted by Romeo, and tries to push away from him, but she is stuck.

“What a plague. I am not the one to blame.” 

The sentence comes out rushed because Juliet is squirming to get away from Romeo.

“I think nothing goes better than ourselves. 

And there is no need for your sense of shame.” 

Juliet is really struggling now, getting panicky. She sees Tybalt coming over from the other side of the hall, but Juliet wants to handle this herself.

“For the final time my answer is no.” 

Juliet is making a little progress in escaping from the clutches of Romeo, but he renews his grip on her arms. Juliet’s head is turned to the side, in order to prevent his lips from getting to close to hers.

“No it may be, but a kiss you do owe.”

And with that, he forcefully turns her chin and kisses her. There is a moment of shock where Juliet is disgusted with the feeling of chapped lips, before she does anything. Finally, she is able to push Romeo off. He stumbles backwards and manages to hits another couple that’s dancing past. In the momentary confusion of both the couple and Romeo, Juliet is able to escape. She makes her way over to the tables that are pushed back against the walls, before running into Tybalt. 

“I’m going to kill him. I am going to kill Romeo Montague.” Tybalt is fuming and trying to get around Juliet, to Romeo, who is trailing after them. 

“Although, I fully support that statement, I am afraid that I would like to kill him myself. Please calm down. If my father sees you attacking Romeo, he will throw you out.” Juliet has a firm hand on Tybalt’s bicep, holding him back. However, with her other hand, she is able to take Tybalt’s knife from the inside of his jacket.

It isn't long before Romeo comes back over to where Juliet and Tybalt are, and Juliet makes a Tybalt leave. 

“Why did you abandon me?” It's an innocent enough question, but it’s scary that Romeo sees nothing wrong with his actions.

“Well, I didn’t actually say that you could kiss me. You pounced on me and then kissed me. I did not agree to that.” Romeo is starting to look more and more confused as Juliet continues, as if there is some huge puzzle piece that he is missing. 

“What do you mean? You say that we did not agree to kiss and you may, or may not have vocalized that opinion, but you were encouraging me all night long! What was I supposed to do? You let me dance with you! You could have said something before you led me on!” Juliet does not look at Romeo because there is a feeling of utter disgust in her stomach. “Juliet. Look at me.” Again he forces her face to look at him, and Romeo proceeds to plant yet another absolutely disgusting kiss on Juliet’s mouth. This time Juliet is able to fight back.

There is some scuffling, a small yep and a growled ‘stay quiet or this knife will be bloody’. Juliet has both knifes in her hands, and Romeo is pushed up against the nearest wall. Her forearm is against Romeo’s neck holding his head in place. Romeo’s eyes are darting around trying to keep track of both knifes; one of them is near his neck and the other one is too close to his face for his liking. Juliet is the first one to speak.

“I told you no. It’s a two letter words. You’re smart. You should be able to understand. What does no mean.” Romeo doesn’t answer and the knife in Juliet second hand moves even closer to his face. “You will answer me when I speak to you, understood?” Romeo gives a small nod, not wanting the knife near his throat to make any contact with his skin. Juliet moves on. “Now. I was going to give you a chance. I let you dance with me, but when you treat me as an object to be owned, and not as a person who owns herself, I am going to change the game. I’ll ask you again. What does no mean?” Romeo, who is a lot larger than Juliet, is somehow dwarfed by the power she is exerting over him.

“It’s a negative response,” he replies and Juliet nods in approval. 

“Yes. That is exactly what it is. So when I told you, ‘for the final time my answer is no’, it didn't register as a negative response in your head?” Juliet taps the blade of one of the knifes against Romeo’s forehead, producing a drop of blood where the tip of the blade hit skin. 

“Yes but-” Juliet shakes her head, Romeo is just digging himself a deeper and deeper hole.

“So you did know that it was wrong. I expected nothing less from you. That’s okay. You’ll pay for your mistake.” Juliet puts on a mock look of thinking. “I could kill you with these two knifes, quickly and easily, right now, but I think that I want you to have a lasting reminder of what you have done.” The knife that isn't currently pressing against Romeo’s throat is a rather dainty number, with a thin curved blade. Juliet turns Romeo’s head back, and side to side, examining his face as if it were a block of wood. Finally, her gaze settles on his lips. 

“I think…” Juliet has a cruel smile on her face, “that I’m going to start with your mouth.” Romeo automatically clamps his mouth shut. “You see, you always notice someone’s mouth when they’re talking, or if they're just standing there. Well then, let’s start.” Juliet looks almost giddy at the prospect of giving Romeo his punishment. “I doubt anyone’s going to associate themselves with you after this. Would you at least like one last kiss?” With that Juliet brings the curved tip of the knife right to the corner of Romeo’s mouth and presses down. 

Romeo is sure that there would be pain involved with his punishment, but is not expecting the current agony he is feeling. Juliet drags the tip of the blade all the way up the first half of Romeo’s mouth, stopping right in the middle of his cupids bow. She watches as the cut fills up with scarlet liquid, and dew drops of blood to form along the line. Satisfied with how the first half went, Juliet quickly outlines the rest of his mouth, and waits for the blood to bead up. 

Finally, Juliet takes her arm off of Romeo’s throat, but he doesn't move. She then tears the mask he is wearing, off of his face. 

“I hope this reminds you to treat me, and every woman, with respect. I expect you to walk out of here with no mask, and nothing to cover up the scars I have just given you. I will make sure that once they heal, you do not try to cover them up, because no matter how much he might try, a beast can never hide his true colors.”

 


End file.
